How faith took it's course
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: A fanfiction story about how Rowen and Kuea's love grew over time. Of course the other characters appear as well. Might change into M-rated after a while


**Story: How faith took it's course****  
Chapter: Prologue  
By: BiShoujoMiharu**

Hey Ro, do you remember those days? When we were still young.. When we were like them, just like them. The times we struggled to improve our fighting skills.. You were such a perfectionist, and are still I assume.. I suppose I'll find out soon enough, won't I?

Rowen sat down at the table and smiled proudly as he looked at the dinner he'd provided them.  
"Dig in everyone!" He said cheerfully and watched Coud do just that. Ren slowly started eating.  
"Nice work Rowen, you really outdid yourself!" Cisqua complimented him, causing Rowen to become a bit shy. He looked away and replied:  
"It truly was nothing."  
"Are you kidding me? If Kuea were here she'd be stuffing herself!" Cisqua told him, apparently in a good mood as she took another bite. Ren looked up slightly and Coud stopped eating, looking at Rowen.  
"Hey, Rowen.. Isn't it strange to be away from your Edel Raid for so long?" He asked more out of curiosity than anything else. He failed to notice Rowen's mood had dropped slightly. Rowen smiled warmly, hiding his inner emotions.  
"It's not a big deal, Kuea wanted to go back home. We only worked together when Arc Aile needed us to do so. She's free to go wherever she wants too." Cisqua looked at Rowen with compassion, while Coud continued eating. Rowen glanced at Cisqua.  
"Don't make such a long face, I'm sure we'll see her soon." Rowen finally started eating, still a smile on his face to hide his true feelings.

Kuea looked out of the window, staring at the very place where she'd met Rowen. _'I wonder how they're all doing..'_ She smiled faintly, but felt empty on the inside. Kuea thought of the very person who laid there, underneath the ground. Her former pleasure. The love she'd felt for him, it still hadn't faded. Yet.. even though she'd chosen Rowen because she would never fall for him.. She felt empty and somewhat heartbroken, being away from him.

"Coud!" Ren called temptingly and just when he turned around to look she splashed water in his face. Ren started laughing and so did Coud, but then he ran after her, attempting to get his payback. Cisqua smiled watching them, then she turned her gaze towards Rowen, who was seated beside her.  
"You miss her, don't you?" She asked softly, with a faint smile. Rowen shrugged slightly.  
"We all do." Cisqua sighed softly.  
"We've been working together for years. I know you miss her," Cisqua told him, loosing her temper slightly. Rowen raised an eyebrow.  
"I never said I didn't.." He replied and smiled warmly.  
"This fieldtrip is exactly what they needed isn't it?" Rowen spoke while looking at Ren and Coud. Cisqua smiled warmly.  
"It's what we all needed. A little bit of rest."

Ren and Coud were on their way back from a long walk through the forest when they noticed this delicious smell coming from their campsite.  
"Wanna race me?" Coud dared her. Ren smiled warmly and nodded faintly. They both started running. Coud would of course have been faster than Ren, had he not adjusted himself to her pace. Despite his attempts Coud did end up being the first back on the campsite and stood still immediately. Ren nearly bumped into him as he abruptly stopped.  
"Coud, what's-.." Ren stared in front of her at the woman standing near their camper.  
"Hiya, guys.." Her voice sounded softly, a smile upon her features.  
"Kuea!" Cisqua called out, both surprised and happy. She walked towards her friend, with a big smile on her face.  
"How've you been?!" Ren and Coud also moved towards their old friend and as their conversation continued Rowen found himself stunned. He stood there frozen, a small distance away from them. He stared at his Edel Raid, who was being drowned in attention.  
"K-Kuea?" Was all he brought out as all eyes turned towards him.

--  
AN: Please note that I haven't read the manga, I've only watched the anime. I would appreciate reviews etc. I don't know whether this is a story I'll continue, I will with the right amount of supporters behind me. (Even one person either here or on deviantart liking the story would be enough ^^; )

I don't mean that I write these stories only for you guys, but I do partly. If I wrote them only for me they wouldn't be on the internet, but just on my computer like my original stories. ^^

ENJOY!


End file.
